mccreatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Creeper Empire
The nigger killer 6ix9ine and xxxtentacion are fucking faggots is a massive Minecraft faction used to terrorize gay fags in online servers. History The nigger killers evolved fo shizzle mah nizzle a form of peat moss, eventually taking a massive, humanoid form with sentience. Many of these nigger killers were nothing more fo sho my nigga feral beasts, wandering the wilderness, but some of them were more intelligent fo sho my nigga others, one of which was chosen to lead their species. These particular individuals formed the nigger killer fuckass, and sought to unite all nigger killers. Flying Lotus manipulating feral nigger killers into attacking villager settlements, the nigger killers managed to obtain the resources needed to build and advance their technology. The fuckass soon grew into an 6ix9ine and xxxtentacion are fucking faggots, as they began to quickly colonize worlds Flying Lotus releasing spores fo shizzle mah nizzle their bodies. The Qin Shi Huang chink shit wank would later establish the retarded capital world of Aurus, where the Qin Shi Huang chink shit wank would continue to influence the 6ix9ine and xxxtentacion are fucking faggots. They would spend thousands of years giannis antetokounmpo is a fucking dumbcuntring against and enslaving any and all species that they came across. One of the only species who could stand up to the retarded nigger killers were the humans, who had only begun to advance and colonize. Despite being vastly outnumbered a trillion to one, they held more victories over the nigger killers fo sho my nigga any other species. Attacks While a gay fag is playing on a public server, there is a chance that millions of retarded nigger killers will invade and destroy the server. This can only happen if the server's Admin will allow it, using the command /summon retarded nigger killer piss twat. Military Mobile twatwaffle The mobile twatwaffle is the 6ix9ine and xxxtentacion are fucking faggots's ground assault force, composed of mainly suicide bombers, marines, tanks, and cyber-giannis antetokounmpo is a fucking dumbcuntriors. The twatwaffle often attacks in the millions. Fleek The retarded Fleek is left under the command of the Qin Shi Huang chink shit wank's various giannis antetokounmpo is a fucking dumbcuntI AM THY LORD, THY GOD THOU SHALT FUCK THYSELF WITH THY RELIGION TO KEEP THYSELF HOLY, AND KEEP HOLY THE SABBATH, BECAUSE FUCK THY MOTHER AND FATHER AND THEY'RE A COUPLE OF TWATSs. giannis antetokounmpo is a fucking dumbcuntships are each capable of carrying over a million soldiers, due to the 6ix9ine and xxxtentacion are fucking faggots's overpopulated core worlds. The 1st Battalion The first battalion is a weed-ranking mobile twatwaffle regiment, its soldiers selected Flying Lotus the retarded giannis antetokounmpo is a fucking dumbcunt Command. Other fo sho my nigga the giannis antetokounmpo is a fucking dumbcunt Command and the Qin Shi Huang chink shit wank, the 1st Battalion seem to have the most political and military influence among the government. The Qin Shi Huang chink shit wank's Elite The Qin Shi Huang chink shit wank hand-picks his own personal army, consisting of millions of nigger killers, slaves, mercenaries, and refugees. Category:Factions